The Twilight Zone: The Hitchhiker Afterthoughts
by zooman
Summary: My story is a direct sequel to the episode The Hitchhiker. Nan and her mysterious guide are now on their way to the spirit realm together.


The Twilight Zone: The Hitchhiker Afterthoughts

Nan Adams sat quietly and calmly in her car, as the mysterious man appeared yet again and looked at her through her view window. "Going my way?" he repeated a second time to her. He quickly raised his hand up and gestured with thumb. Ann just smiled and slowly opened the car door. She stepped out of the car, and the man walked to her and the two just stared at each other for a second or two, standing at the right side of the vehicle. "You finally know now?" the hitchhiker asked her with a weak smile. Nan just nodded and looked down at her feet. "Yes. I'm sorry how I behaved before. It's all coming back to me now..."

 _Nan was driving the car at over 100 miles per hour, across the desolate desert terrain. There was just miles and miles of bleak, flat desert country for miles around. It was morning and the sun was beating down mercilessly on the speeding automobile. "I have to be back at the department in 48 hours," she thought nervously to herself, as she pushed her foot down on the accelerator, "otherwise I'm fired. Don, the boss, is really tough on employees only getting one week vacation and back on time."_

 _Then, she heard the sounds of one of the tires blowing out! The car spun around and around and Ann was thrown out of the car as the left door slung open! the young woman went flying headfirst, screaming, into a giant boulder in the desert a little ways from the car. Her head was smashed to a bloody pulp, as her skull was fractured as it struck the side of the boulder full on. As she died in pain, her face covered in blood, the last thing she saw was the car spinning around and around around and a few other cars coming driving by, and skidding to a stop right behind the spinning vehicle..._

 _An hour later, there were two police cars parked side by side in the desert, at the right side of the smashed up, dented looking vehicle that had been Nan's car. Four young police officers (two males, two females) were walking all around the now still car, observing carefully every bit of damage that had gone on to it's metal body. "One of the drivers said that this car crashed into the hood of his volkswagen," one of the officers, a young slightly overweight black woman said loudly,"the girl, Nan Adams it seems was killed instantly."_

 _Nan's body lay in the sand, drenched in blood from the massive head wound. The young black woman was walking towards the body now, while shaking her head in horror and shock. "What a sad waste of life," the woman said as she looked down sadly at the bloodied corpse, "a tire blew out I guess," the black woman added as she just stood there looking down at the body._

 _Then, the police officers all just jumped back in surprise as they all witnessed what looked like Nan Adams suddenly appear standing behind the dented automobile and run towards the driver's side, open the door and slide back inside! The ghostly looking image then drove the car off down the highway! The officers just stood there in shock with their mouths wide open!_

 _The corpse still just lay in the sand dripping in blood._

THE AFTERLIFE

Nan Adams and the man both floated together through a seemingly endless void of bright pink and blue colours swirling all about them. The two spirits both wore long, yellow flowing, short sleeved robes. The girl floated a little ways behind the man. "I'm your spirit guide Nan," the man told the girl in a gentle tone of voice, as he turned his head to look at her, "I was sent to find you after your death. You had to find out for yourself." Nan smiled deeply, and gripped her guide's right hand with both of her hands. "I still don't know anything about you," the girl told the man as she looked with awe about herself, at all the gorgeous pink and blue colours swirling all about them. The guide looked straight ahead, and slowly raised up his left palm. "My name is Gamblexa," replied the spirit guide,"I was born in Atlantis 50,000 years ago. I was a prominent senator. I tried to warn my people of the great destruction..." Gamblexa let out a bitter chuckle. Nan just stared at him in awe. "I...I...lived there too, now I recall,"Nan told her guide as her face took on an expression of rememberance, "I was your wife in...that past lifetime." Gamblexa just nodded and glanced back and smiled at her. "Yes. Yes." His eyes became moist with affection. "That's why I chose to be your guide in your lifetimes. You see when my life thousands of years ago ended in the flood which destroyed the continent, I chose to become one of the advanced souls rather than reincarnate." He looked straight ahead again. I remember that life with him, thought Nan as she thought back briefly...

 _The vast, technologically advanced cities of Atlantis were all being destroyed in a massive flood and earthquake. People were all running about, wearing light blue and yellow coloured togas and boots, screaming in fear and desperation! A massive jet liner flew overhead. The sleek vehicle was coloured with several thin black and purple stripes lengthwise it's body and the letters ATLANTIS AIRWAYS, were painted in bright orange block letters along it's long metal body._

 _"In that lifetime I was Namezle Adat," Nan said as she saw herself running screaming down a flooding paved highway. Her blue and yellow coloured toga saturated now. Her long blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders. Her husband, Gamblexa was running besides her, his light blue and yellow coloured toga also saturated now as the waves engulfed both of them. Both of them screamed and waved their arms. "I die by your side my husband!" shouted Namezle as she turned and hugged Gamblexa with both arms in a last desperate act. Gamblexa's wavy black hair and beard was dripping with water as he began to cry. "I will never leave your side my love," he crooned sadly,"not even after death..."_

 _The remains of a skyscraper collapsed on both of them._

"Yes it all comes back to me now," said Nan as she and her guide continued their floating across the void of lovely pink and blue colours. "I recall other lifetimes now..."

 _It was a cool evening in Gettysburg. "In one lifetime, I lived as a nurse in the 1860s during the civil war," Nan thought to herself as she saw herself as fifty something year old, very beautiful woman with short blonde hair and wearing a long flowing, dark red gown, with a light red collar, and covered with blood spots all over. The sounds of cannons firing and gunshots everywhere, as the nurse ran frantically over the corpse strewn, blood stained battlefield. She was sobbing. "None of these men can be saved!" she screamed as she looked down at all the blood soaked confederate uniformed bodies lying about. She spoke in a very strong, southern accent, "and the confederacy is most likely doomed!" She sobbed as she saw Union officer Hugh Skelton riding a black stallion towards the left side of the battlefield way off in the distance._

 _Then she saw it! The ghostly image of a shabbily dressed man in a brown derby hat and short dark hair appeared before her. The man narrowed his dark eyes and looked right at her. The pretty nurse was shocked. "You must leave now!" the man shouted to her, "go or you never will!"_

 _The nurse turned around and ran back towards the makeshift, white tented hospital way way off behind her._

 _the ghostly image faded._

"You have always been there for me!" Nan exclaimed happily with an affectionate grin as she embraced Gamblexa's shoulders with both her arms. "I remember! You saved my life during that lifetime in the nineteenth century!" Gamblexa just nodded and smiled and turned to look at her. "I was always there for you," he answered cheerfully.

The two entites continued on their way across the pink and blue coloured void.

A horizon of grass and green sky suddenly appeared way in the distance. A white unicorn was running across the grass. Nan and Gamblexa both embraced passionately as they now sped towards the image way ahead of them.


End file.
